The Apocalypse
The Apocalypse was an outbreak of violence in Postal 2 ''and its expansions. Normally, after the end of the last errand of each day from Monday to Thursday, the Postal Dude will automatically appear coming to his trailer. However, the Apocalypse forces the Postal Dude go from the area in Paradise in which he is located, to his trailer in Home. Postal 2 The Apocalypse started on Friday evening, after the last errand of that day. It is stated on a special edition of ''Paradise Times that a mind-altering gas has been released in Paradise, though the National Guard denies this. Furthermore, it is stated that dogs and cats are living together; however, this is never confirmed. The newspaper also says that no one is safe — especially the Postal Dude (and Uncle Dave). During the Apocalypse, enraged civilians have acquired weapons, and begin killing one another along with law enforcements while cats are seen raining from the sky, which is covered by the gas (in A Week In Paradise, the cats falling from the sky will become dervish when reaching the ground, instead of just splatting to death). Almost anyone in Paradise (except law enforcement organizations and the RWS staff) will attack the Postal Dude, even if he is not carrying a weapon or has not attacked anyone. Apocalypse Weekend The Apocalypse still continues through the weekend, however things seemed to have calmed down between residents, and it is likely that Lower Paradise was quarantined and deemed a safe zone from all the chaos. Paradise faces new and bigger problems now, as there has been a zombie outbreak, and dervish cats have escaped out of the hospital and into the town. Combined, these two new problems cause a large amount of death within the populace. During a meeting led by a terrorist and attended by vegetarians, zombies, other terrorists and Gary Coleman outside the Military Base, the Postal Dude notes that "it's the Apocalypse, again." Штопор ЖжОт! In Corkscrew RuLes, everyone in Muhosransk City goes POSTAL after Osama Bin Laden offers a FIVE BILLION DOLLAR reward for various human body parts. As this is caused purely by human greed, there are no supernatural elements such as animals raining from the sky and zombies. With a mind for revenge, Shtopor travels across the chaos to MURDER Bin Laden for stealing his member. Paradise Lost The Apocalypse happens for a third time in the Paradise Lost expansion. After finishing all the days and rescuing Champ from the underworld, all the factions declare war on each other and everyone begins to attack each other; the army once again denies the use of any mind controlling gas. This time instead of just going to the RV, the Postal Dude also has the option to "thank" all of the faction leaders in order to get a different ending. Unlike the apocalypse featured in Postal 2, it's raining both cats and cows from the sky. Film In the Postal film, the event that marks the beginning of Apocalypse is the rape of a "tiny entertainer" by a thousand monkeys, according to Uncle Dave's "Good Book". For this purpose, Verne Troyer is thrown to a group of chimpanzees, and after that, Richard, Uncle Dave's right-hand man, proceeds to shoot and kill Dave in order to fulfill the prophecy of the Good Book. Like in Postal 2, the Apocalypse makes people go completely mad and be armed to fight the Postal Dude. Trivia *The issue of the Paradise Times reporting on the Apocalypse mentions "Cats and dogs living together", a line taken almost directly from the 1984 film ''Ghostbusters'', in which Peter Venkman states that a disaster of biblical proportions will involve, among other things: "Human sacrifice! Dogs and cats, living together! Mass hysteria!". *The Dude's eyes can be seen in the newspapers, and according to the demo in E3, the Postal Dude had red eyes. Category:Events